ISW Ambush E2 (26/01/2017)
Obsolete Suite by Reby Hardy, the shows theme song plays. Victor Austin: Hello everybody, we hope all of you enjoyed this weeks first ever episode of ISW, on the night of Brawl. We proudly welcome you here tonight after our successful launch, we welcome YOU to ISW AMBUSH! So everybody, get comfortable, we have a special evening for you tonight!" King Raj's music blasts into the arena. The crowds start cheering, awaiting the return of ISW's boss. King Raj makes his way out to the stage and smiles as he looks round at the ISW universe. The crowd look back at him, all eyes admiring the boss, the KIng, the ISW himself. Raj runs down into the ring, to not keep his fans waiting any longer. Raj: HELLO EVERYBODY The crowd continue to cheer on. Raj: What an epic night eh? Our first night on Brawl send positive vibes through the air, so strong, that they reached their way to central AFRICA! The audience screams even harder. Raj: As you know, many eventful things went down the last Ambush, many things.. some brutal things... Seemingly, my partner, seems to think that last time on ISW, she beat mean in that flamings table match. Well, you KNOW WHAT, I GOTTA SAY TO THA- Alexa's music hits hard in the arena. The crowd scream their hearts out in excitement as their beautiful diva, their queen of the ISW makes her way out. Alexa stands on the top of the stage holding a microphone. She stares at Raj, not looking impressed at all. She then runs down into the ring, and stands eye-to-eye with him Alexa: Raj, I beat you, fair and square in the match, do not try make yourself look any better Raj: Alexa, chill girl! Hear me out! You did NOT win fair and square, if you are not aware, we fell down the cell at the same time, we crashed into the table also at the same time! Therefore, you DID NOT WIN! Alexa: Oh shut up! Look who hit the table first eh! Look who crashed into the remains of the table. Roll the clip! A clip is played back of Alexa's victory over Raj Alexa: You broke the table, and I came to land on top of you. Face it, you have lost! Raj: Oh please, you only won by luck! Do not let it get to your head! Alexa: Hah, so you admit, you admit I won Raj: Don't push it Alexa: Hah, also, look at how silly you looked, did you see your face in that video? Hahaha, whats wrong, you in pain?? Boohoo, did someone kick you in the balls? Over, and over, and over, and over? Ooooh, you poor little thing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raj: THAT'S IT ALEXA, I've had enough! Alexa: HAHAHAHA, what are you going to do about it, hahaha, or, in fact, I mean, what CAN you do about it haha, I will just kick you in the balls in the again. You looooooooost. I beat your ass dead into the ground. Face it, I am the more dominant wrestler AND owner of the ISW. Raj: Screw you! I've had enough of your crap! You're on tonight, against, the Headhunter! Haha, good luck facing off the big red demon, you'll need it, hahaha! Raj's music blasts throughout the building. Raj backs off, and returns to his office. Alexa, regretting what she has done, slowly moves off after Raj has gone. Match 1) Robin Grunter vs Luxan Trixta Zylo Sparkle makes his way out to the ring. He then calls out the entire ISW roster. Zylo: All you have to do is BO-LIEVE! If you believe in yourself, you can do anything. This is a new federation, but certainly the strongest. And we can achieve absolutely, as long as we put our minds to it, and just hope for the best. You MUST, bolieve! Robin Grunter, barging through the roster standing at the top of the ramp, makes his way forward, half-way down the ramp, and takes a big puff, then raises his microphone Robin Grunter: You called us all out here, to tell us this bunch of crap!? Like, seriously, what the heck is wrong with you. Are you utterly retarded? Zylo: NOW, THAT IS NOT BELIEVING. HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING? Robin: OH SHUTTTT UUUUUP. You're cringing out everybody here, including yourself, you just can't feel it. Zylo: Do not disrespect the power of bolieving! Robin: Oh please, pfft, I'd piss on that power Zylo: I will show you the power of the bolieving Robin: Are you serious.. Are you seriously challenging me to a match? Zylo: Not any old match, a match at the next PPV. I will show you the power of bolieving on ISW's first ever PAY PER VIEW! Raj: Oh yeah yeah, that's enough. We gotta get a move on. ISW Universe, up next for you, is an explosive Extreme Rules match between Jason Drax, and Josh Toru Homezza Match 2) Jason Drax vs Josh Toru Homezza - Extreme Rules Match *Ding Ding Ding* The match is over, but the fight is not yet over. Jason Drax grabs a ladder, and knocks Josh over with it, He then continues to trample Josh with the ladder in hand. Jason decides to drop the ladder, and rolls out of the ring to grab hold of the steel steps. As Jason lifts off the steps and throws it into the ring, Josh gets back up, picks up his favourite sledge hammer and wrenches it deep into Jason's back as he tries sliding back into the ring. Both men, feeling brutally injured, stare at each other in rage, Josh charges once more swings the living shit out of Jason. Jason lies nearly unconscious. The referee quickly pulls Josh away, and also keeps Jason back too, before he tries something else. Suddenly, Raj's face appears on the big screen The crowd, wandering in interest, begin cheering Raj: It is quite clear to me, that you do like each other, not one bit. It also quite clear to the ISW universe too hahahahahaha The audience roars mentally Raj: How would you two cowboys feels, if I were to tell you that you guys will have a Steel Cage match, on ISW's first ever PAY PER VIEW. You will make definitive history! The fans continue loosing their minds, unable to stay calm. Raj: Next up tonight, is the one and only, super sexy diva, Amy, against, another missy sexy, Miss Charlotte! Amy, go get em' girl! Match 3) Princess Amy vs Miss Charlotte After the match is over, and winner's music has played, Miss Charlotte has walked up the ramp and out of the arena. Raj then comes down to the ring to accompany Amy, he then hugs her and kisses her. The fans go in awe. BOOM! Serenity's music hits, she interrupts their intimacy. Serenity: Amy, you think you're bad yeah? You think you're a tough hound? Well, you're just a lil bitch. Raj's bitch. Raj's pet bitch slut! Raj: Oi, now shut up! Serenity: Keep your stupid tongue behind your teeth, licking both Amy's and Alexa's pussys. No one wants to hear anything from that tongue The crowd start booing on Serenity Amy: Hey, now you watch yourself bitch! I am no slut, and Raj and Alexa are only partners. The only person he's been licking is me! Serenity: *smug laugh* Oooh, is that what he tells you huh? Don't believe that shit. Zylo's face suddenly appears on the screen Zylo: All you have to do is BO-LIEVE Serenity: Oh seriously, f**k off! Amy: Hey, you may want to start beef with me, but no go round insulting ANYBODY. Leave Zylo alone! Serenity: What you gonna do about it lil bitch? Amy looses her cool. She turns to Raj Amy: Raj, I love you Amy kisses Raj, drops the microphone, and runs up the ramp. Amy swings at Serenity with a hardcore closeline, followed by a powerbomb, then a moonsault and split kick. Serenity wobbles from the sudden attack, she stumbles, and run outs back for her life. Amy chases her with dark intentions. Raj in the centre of the rings, decides to go over to the announcer's table, and prep for the last match up of the night. Match 4) Alexa vs Headhunter (Vote Alexa) The match is over, and Alexa has won. She is in the middle of the ring, celebrating. Raj then makes his way into ring. Alexa decides to stand still, and watches Raj as he approaches her, and she smiles. Raj: Hey err, Alexa. Well done. You done it, I doubted you, and you did it. You showed everyone. So a massive well done, and err, I am sorry. I apologise. Alexa: Aww Raj, its okay. In fact, it's awesome! Raj: Haha, yeah? Really, you think so? Alexa: Yeah, its all cool, its brilliant actually Alexa continues to celebrate Raj: Err, Alexa, one more thing Alexa: Yes Raj? Raj: I admit it okay, last time on ISW, you defeated me, fair and square. I guess you just that little bit better than, that little bit more to give you the advantage, I am sorry. You genuinely did beat me fairly. Alexa: Awwwwww, Raj, its okay. Hah, in fact, you know, I wander which one of us, is the ISW's favourite leader hey? C'mon, which one of us do you really think they like more hahaha Raj: Errr... you??? Alexa: Well let's find out haha. ISW UNIVERSE, WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU LIKE MORE????? The ISW crowd go ballistic, rooting for Alexa. Raj: Huh, I see how it is then. Alexa: Haah, of course you all like me more- Raj: Yeah, 'course. Obviously. Always the woman huh? Alexa: You do all like me more!!! :D And you know by? Raj sighs *Why?* Alexa: BECAUSE I HAVE BOOBS :D. And all you luckly people tonight, well, you all get to see! Alexa starts winking, then slowly slides her hands up from her waist onto her wrestling bra. Preparing to pull it up, ready to flash off Raj: NOOOO -STOP! Not here, not now! Alexa: Huh, oh, oh sorry Raj Raj: Hehe, if you want, maybe you can do that later on my in office, you know, just you and me, ahaha, what do you say to that ahaha? Alexa: *fake laughs* HAHAHAHA, thats a brilliant idea. Sure, defo Raj feeling excited now, becomes distracted Alexa: Hahaha, yeaaah.... NO! Alexa quicker than the speed of a shooting gun, drives up her foot right between Raj's legs. Kicks him in balls so damn hard that she has lift his off ground by several inches. She then brings her foot back down, and Raj falls to his knees. Alexa continues to celebrate in her glory, meanwhile, Raj sharply moves up to the top rope, Alexa unintentionally walking into his space. Raj grabs her by the throat, lifts her 5 ft of the ground, and then chokeslams the life out of her. Rajs smiles. His music is then played in the building. The fans go all quiet, then suddenly start shouting GIRL-BASHER. Raj: You what?? It was cool when she kicked my balls up and out of my mouth? But when I chokeslam her, I am an asshole?????? Announcer: Change the theme, c'mon everybody, join in with me, YOOOOUUUUU SUUUUUCCCKKK! A fan from the crowd purchases a soda quickly, then lobs it directly at Raj's head. It burts, and leaves Raj stunned. Alexa gets back up, kicks him once more so he drops to his knees. She then Alexa Drop's Raj, puts him into the Nightmare lock. He cannot take more of her aggressive, ruthless assault. He taps out, embarrassing. And is then layed out flat, defeated by Alexa once more. She looks down at him, smirky smiles at him. Then her music continues and carry's on celebrating. Victor Austin: Well that is all folks from tonight's episode of ISW, here at the first ever screening of Ambush! Raj's manhood sure has taken one tremendous beating haha. We will get to catch up with all your favoriate superstars and divas on next episode of ISW, on Brawl. Take care ladies and gentlemen, and GOODNIGHT! Please rate this card /10. Thank you :)